spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angler case
Angler case is the 54th episode of the spin-off Adventures in Rock Bottom. Story "Well, SpongeBob"said Lightiny"Why did you call me?""Well, it happened yesterday. After Gary and I were at the store, we went back home, and the strongbox were I keep the Snail-po cans was broken, and one can was missing. I don`t know how the thief entred, there was a opened window. . at the third floor. As you can see, Gary got a bit cranky"said, while pointing at the destroyed half of the house"Mmh. . . Time for asking. . . After lunch, of course! " Later. . . '' "Well, Patrick, tell me about snail food""Mh. . . Tasty. But I`m not the thief. I was looking at a ugly jumping thing in Abyssal Jellyfish Fields. it was so weird. . . " "So, tell me, Squidward""I didn`t steal that can. I was trying to watch TV, but my favourite program has been remplaced for a research about weird nutrition. Go away" "Mr. Krabs?""It wasn`t me. I was at home, caressing my pet worm, Mr. Doodle. He just find 300 buried dolars. I also remebered some of Plankton`s failures. One time, he try snail food as the secret ingredient! " "Sandy""Hey! I was at my house, busy with some scientist stuff! " "Pearl. . . ""I also lost one thing. I left a broken pogo stick at the garden of my house, and someone stole it! " "OK, Plankton"I was testing my jump-bot! It`s not very good-looking, but it works! " ''Hey! Rockbottom789 there! Try to solve the case before finishing reading;) "Well"said Lightiny"What a long pause. I have the solution. Let`s check the clues: # SpongeBob left an open window at a hingh floor. Plankton could stole it with his robot, or whoever with the pogo-stick fixed. # The cans were at a strongbox. Only Mr. Krabs, Sandy or Patrick could broke it with a hit. # There is a research about weird nutrition. That could keep Sandy or Plankton busy, but Plankton was already busy with the robot. # Patrick mentions an ugly jumping thing. Plankton said that his robot is a bit ugly, so the thing was the robot, and it wasn`t near SpongeBob`s. # Mr. Krabs mentions that Plankton thoguht that the scret ingredient was snail food, but the krab was remembering old failures, so Plankton already knows that it isn`t the ingredient. # To use the pogo stick, the thief had to fix it. (Dramatic pause) The thief is Sandy! She fixed the stick, and, when she was inside, she broke the strongbox witha karate hit. But she was trying to get a can to make a research about eating snail food, as I read in Sandy`s scientific company magazine, and she thought that Gary will not care about one missing can! " "He is true""Don`t worry, Sandy. As the nice sponge that I am, I forgive you. But can you help me fix the house?" Category:Episodes Category:Adventures in Rock Bottom Category:Rockbottom789 Category:2015